Thomas and Percy
This article focuses on the relationship between Thomas and Percy. '' Thomas and Percy are best friends. They get along very well and love playing together. They are the closest engines out of anyone else. They have a great relationship. Overall In the earlier seasons, Thomas and Percy sometimes tease and play tricks on each other. Also, they sometimes fight. Episode Hints Season 13 * In "The Lion of Sodor", Percy tells Thomas that he's very excited to see the Lion of Sodor. When the lion is a mess, Percy (along with Henry) don't laugh at Thomas' mistake. Percy then tells him that he didn't know the lion was a statue either. * In "Tickled Pink", Thomas and Percy (along with Gordon) laugh at James in his pink livery. * In "Slippy Sodor", Percy is one of the engines who never laughs at Thomas' new funnel. * ￼In "The Early Bird", a the beginning, Thomas notices that Percy is not at Tidmouth Sheds. He asks James where he is but James does not know and that he has too much to do to see Percy. The Fat Controller then arrives and tells Thomas that Percy popped a piston and must be at the Steamworks to be fixed. He then tells Thomas to deliver the mail for him. This gets Thomas excited. Later, he sees Gordon and tells him that he's delivering the mail for Percy. Gordon tells Thomas that he should go to Percy for advice, but Thomas is way too excited to do that. The mail run doesn't go well because Thomas' whistle wakes Cranky, Mavis, Victor, and Kevin up. He realizes his mistake and heads to the Steamworks for advice from Percy. Percy is happy to see him and he explains to Thomas how to be quiet. At the end, Percy tells him that he did everything right and then Thomas falls asleep. Percy tells him to sleep well and watches him. *In "Play Time", Percy tells Thomas about Charlie and when he tells him that he could be more fun than Thomas, he feels offended. *In "Thomas and the Pigs", Percy tries to tell Thomas his idea of what the piglets might like, but Thomas doesn't have time. Percy sadly says goodbye to Thomas. *In "Percy's Parcel", They are the only engines at Tidmouth Sheds at the beginning. When Percy is sad that he doesn't have a special, Thomas reassures him that he may have a special later. When Percy collects his parcel, Thomas excitedly tells him that he has the most important special of all. Percy tells him that he is going to show Mavis his special. Thomas tells him that he should go to Knapford, but Percy refuses and tells him that he has plenty of time. Later, Percy realizes his mistake and goes to Knapford just like Thomas said. *In "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", Percy wants to help Thomas chase the kite, but Thomas says that he wants to do it himself. Later, Percy tells him that he looks sad. After Thomas asks Percy, Edward, Emily, and Charlie to help Thomas find the kite, Percy says that they will. *In "Steamy Sodor", at the beginning, Thomas tells Percy that the Sodor Steamworks is one of his favourite places and that he gets to be in charge. Percy tells him that that's a very important job and wishes him good luck. *In "The Biggest Present of All", they both greet Hiro when he arrives at Brendam Docks. After The Fat Controller gives them their jobs, Thomas and Percy discuss about the welcome party. They both then leave. At the end at Knapford, Thomas and Percy are on the same track facing each other. *In "Snow Tracks," they don't really interact, but at the end, they are next to each other at Tidmouth Sheds. *In "Henry's Good Deeds", Percy asks Thomas what a nesting pole is and Thomas answers him. Season 14 * In "Thomas' Tall Friend", at the beginning, Thomas only says good morning to Percy. Percy is also surprised at Thomas' special. He asks if the giraffe will sit down and Thomas assures him that it will sit down. Later, Percy sees Thomas in front of the tunnel and decides to have the giraffe eat his leaves. This makes the giraffe lay down and the two best friends are delighted. They both chuff together to the animal park. * In "Victor Says Yes", they don't interact, but after Percy exclaims his problem, Thomas exclaims his right after Percy. * ￼In "Thomas in Charge", Thomas tells Percy that the Railroad Inspector is coming to Brendam Docks and asks Percy if he will come with him to shunt trucks. Percy wasn't sure at first since he had to deliver the mail, but Thomas explains that shunting cars will please the inspector most of all and make The Fat Controller proud, Percy then decides to go with Thomas. On their way, they both say hi to Mavis. Thomas decides to ask Mavis to shunt cars with them, Thomas tells Percy to chuff on. * In "Being Percy", they don't interact, but Percy asks him and James to move out of Percy's way. He then blows his whistle which causes Thomas and Percy to move out of Percy's way. * In "Merry Winter Wish", they are both next to each other at the beginning during Salty's story. Thomas decides to bring the Star of Knapford to Percy so that he can make a wish. Once Percy made his wish, he thanks him. After the Star of Knapford crashes, and Percy, James, and Henry chuff up to Thomas, Percy asks if he's alright. At the end, they are next to each other at Knapford. * In "Thomas and the Snowman Party", Percy (along with James) tell Thomas what will be happening at the Snowman Party. Later, Percy and James explain that there were hats missing. * In "Thomas' Crazy Day", Percy once again pops a piston and is at the Steamworks. Percy is sad because he wants to play with Thomas. Thomas explains that once he's mended, they will play together. Later that day, Thomas leaves the Logging Locos to play with Percy. They play hide and seek. Thomas is about to find Percy, but remembers he must help Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. He goes back to Percy again but can't find him. He calls out his name and Percy comes out of his hiding place. Percy is sad because Thomas didn't play and it wasn't fun at all. Thomas feels terrible that he let his best friend down. Thomas decides to have fun with Percy at Brendam Docks. Together, they teach the logging Locos how to be useful. * In "Thomas and Scruff", Percy greets Thomas and asks what he is doing. Thomas explains that Scruff is hiding because he doesn't want to be clean. Percy tries to get Scruff out of his hiding place by coming with him to deliver mail. The two best friends wait but Scruff still doesn't come out. Thomas asks Percy what will he do now. Percy doesn't know but has to go since he's late with the mail. * In "Merry Misty Island" at the beginning, Thomas and Percy are seen smiling at each other. * In "Henry's Magic Box", they are with each other while Henry meets them. Later, they are both seen with Edward at Tidmouth Sheds when Henry tells them about the party. At the very end, Percy is behind Thomas. Season 15 * In "Percy's New Friends", Percy wants to play with Thomas, but Thomas has to deliver tools to the quarry. After Thomas leaves, Percy is sad. Later in the episode, after Gordon rushes through Percy, Thomas chuffs up and asks Percy what happened. Percy states that Gordon scared him. Thomas was sure that Gordon didn't mean to. Percy explains to Thomas that big things can scare little things. He suddenly realized that the animals are scared of Percy since he is loud. He says goodbye to Thomas. * In "Happy Hiro" at the very beginning, Thomas says hello to Percy before he heads off. * In "Up, Up, and Away", the entire episode is based on them. At the beginning, the narrator explains that they are best friends and they greet each other with their whistles. Thomas then greets Percy along with the others at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas tells everyone that Mr. Bubbles is doing a big balloon show. Percy comments that big balloons make his boiler bubble. Thomas laughs because he loves seeing his best friend happy. The two of them head to Brendam Docks. They both are surprised to see the giant balloon on the flatbed. The Fat Controller tells them that they need to take the big balloon to the show-ground. On the way, Thomas decides that they should puff along the woodland track, but Percy thinks that the balloon might run up against a branch and pop. So he suggests that they take the balloon along the costal line. Thomas worries that the balloon might blow away along the windy coast, but does not want to upset his best friend. Along the way, the balloon is blown high into the sky. The engines wait for the balloon to return. Gordon chuffs up and explains that the balloon won't return to them. The two friends puff back go the docks to collect another balloon. They then arrive at a tunnel. Percy is certain that the balloon will fit through. They then try to force it in but it gets wedged and Gordon arrives and is waiting. The two then get another balloon. They are running as fast as they could but Gordon chuffs towards them. ￼The balloon is freed, knocking The Fat Controller, Lady Hatt, and Dowager Hart's hats off. Thomas feels terrible and explains that he did what Percy wanted to do because he didn't want to upset him. Percy smiles and tells him that he can't upset him, as they are best friends. They then return the hats and pop the balloon from the tunnel. They then get another balloon. They then take the woodland track and arrive at the show. They along with Gordon are amazed. * In "Surprise, Surprise", Thomas meets Percy on the Fenland Track. Percy is suffering from a cracked coupling rod, so Thomas kindly shunts him to the Steamworks. Percy, along with Edward and Stanley will miss the children's party. Thomas decides to throw a party at the Steamworks. At the end, Percy tells Thomas that this was the best party ever and Thomas agrees. * In "Spencer the Grand", Spencer asks Thomas where Percy is. Thomas explains that he is still out with the mail and that they're all worried about him. * In "Big Belle", They are seen chuffing together at the beginning and Belle greets them. * In "Kevin the Steamie", Thomas and Percy make up a game called "Biff, Bash, Bosh", where they shunt a truck back and forth. Kevin wants to play with them but he doesn't have buffers. Thomas and Percy offer to return after work to play "Biff, Bash, Bosh", with him. They return near the end and play Hide and Prep instead so that Kevin can play. * In "Percy the Snowman", On Thomas' way to take the Fat Controller to switch on the Christmas tree lights at the Town Square, he meets Percy and tells him that he has a special job to do. Percy is upset because he has not been given a special. Thomas agrees to share his special with Percy. Thomas tells Percy to wait until he finishes his job. Percy warns Thomas that snow can be tricky. Everytime he passes Percy, snow is sprayed on him. Percy warns Thomas to slow down but does not hear him. Thomas later races to collect Percy, but cannot see him anywhere. After Gordon chuffs by covering a bush with snow, Thomas thinks that Percy is covered in snow. Once Percy is seen, Thomas apologizes and promises that he'll share his special. Thomas tells the Fat Controller to take the party to Percy. He declares that Percy the Snowman is their special. * In "Tree Trouble", ￼Percy tells Thomas that Dowager Hatt is talking to the Diesels. Season 16 * In "Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Thomas states that he wishes Percy was here to help him. He realizes if he wants Percy's help, then Den and Dart need each other's help. * In "Flash Bang, Wallop!" Thomas decides to join Percy in the photo. Percy is surprised, that he ends up in a big pile of coal. Later on, Thomas apologizes to Percy and that he'll help him. Then, Rocky and Thomas rescue Percy. At the end, they are next to each other at Knapford Station and they are both, along with Rocky on the front cover of the album. Thomas states that that photo is the best photograph of all. * In "Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor" Thomas helps Percy. * In "Muddy Matters", they both meet James on their way to the fair. Season 17 * ''￼￼ Category:Relationships Category:Thomas' Relationships Category:Percy's Relationships